


My Drarry Micro Fics

by imdonekeepingmystorystraight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Micro Fics, M/M, micro fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdonekeepingmystorystraight/pseuds/imdonekeepingmystorystraight
Summary: Just my submissions for Drarry Microfics
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Before You Go - Lewis Capaldi

He couldn’t.

He wouldn’t.

He saw the vibrant green eyes that were not quite so vibrant.

He tried. He begged. He cried. 

He hoped a “Gotcha!” or “Kidding, Draco! For Merlin’s sake I _can_ come out” will come.

Most importantly…

He knew. 

Every day the other guy used to come. 

Every day the other guy used to ask him out.

Every day he declined.

Now everyday all he had was the enchanted painting.

Now even it was taken away.


	2. Miracles

Bonjour

Miracles.

Are they real?

The doctors said there was no hope.

Then I remembered

“Hope is the best we have Draco, never loose it”

I knew what i had to do.

Love.

It saved him once didn’t it?

So I hoped.

And what happened was..

Nothing short of a miracle

Yours

Draco


	3. Break The Fourth Wall

“Don’t”

|

“Please”

“Just let me go”

“Let me go” Helpless face

|

“Stop”

|

“What?”

|

“Stop shuttering up”

“Let me in”

“Let. Me. In.”

|

“I am not worth it”

|

“Put down your shields”

“Trust me?”

|

“Yes..” Quietly

|

“Trust me”

|

Clattering sound


	4. Blanket Fort

“Daddy!” A bundle of fiery red hair jumped up at him. 

“What do you want Lily? It is 3 in the morning” Harry was pissed. His whole day had been a disaster.

“Papa?” A timid voice said. Harry loved his and Draco’s children. He really really did! It was just hard to remember why sometimes. “What happened Scorpius?” Draco asked.

“Dad!”. Of course. Of course, a tornado of children will spoil his sweet precious sleep. “What are you both here for?” Harry asked with a sigh.

“When we were at mom’s she kinda taught us how to make a blanket fort? And told us to pester you too make it for us as rev-” James started to say.

“That’s enough!” Draco said with a side-along look at Harry who gave a suspicious stare back.

James smirked. Bloody smirked. That was when one could figure out he was living with a Malfoy.

“Daddy? Can we build a blanket fort?” Lily asked looking just like her namesake with big green eyes and fiery red hair.

“Sure lils” How could Harry refuse those eyes.

After half an hour Albus, James, Lily, Draco and Harry were cuddled up in a blanket fort.

Life in the Potter-Malfoy household was nowhere near perfect. But it was always filled to the brim with love.


End file.
